


血债

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: Gen, 原创角色 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 姜维相关无CP
Kudos: 2





	血债

姜维枪尖刺过去的那一瞬间，看清了面前年轻小将的容貌。他觉得有几分悚然，历经战阵二十余年，居然这一次破天荒地在这样生死危机的关头有些犹豫——手微微一抖，枪尖被对方的刀拨开了。他不敢怠慢，两马错镫之时，反手又是一枪，又被躲过去了。

心中的慌张来源于对那面孔的熟知——可是他竟然不记得自己在什么地方见过那张脸。

对方吼声如雷，挥刀向前，那眼中有无限怒意。姜维不敢怠慢，挥枪抵挡。对方牙关咬得紧，满脸涨红。在战场上过于激昂司空见惯，但是此人所表现出的，又是与众不同。

“你……”他想问什么，但是对方刀已到眼前。向后仰去，险险避过，却又被反手一压而下的刀锋险些割去半边脸。

若不是自己轻敌冒进，大概也不会在这此处毫无胜算之地，与敌方一名裨将如此对峙——更令他难以预料的是，对方看装束虽然官阶不高，但身手却是意外的敏捷。姜维心中暗自揣度，若是汉军中有此等武艺之人，混到这个年纪，怎么也该是个杂号将军了。想当年自己……

当年之事，如今想起来，心中仍有隐隐之痛。只是毕竟日久，模糊了，也便罢了。谁料居然被此人再度勾起那些往事，却又是怪异之至。

只以为自己二十余年事汉，魏朝之事已远如隔世，但从面前年轻人的眸子里，他居然看到几分自己年轻时的模样。

“你武艺不凡，可愿通名？”姜维喊道。

对方竟不答话，挥刀便砍。

姜维苦笑——这倒像是当年的自己。他记得投汉后两年，在战场上见了马遵身边一位与自己一向不和的将领——按自己豢养过的死士的密报，便是此人在马遵面前吹风，才让马遵在那危急关头舍弃了自己——便一言不发地追上了十几里地，直到得了那人的人头，才痛快而归。想来当年自己眼中的怒火，便是这等颜色。

却不知此人的恨意由来何处。

二马再错镫，姜维忽听得耳边风响，不敢怠慢，下意识地侧身回手，一支飞箭贴着耳朵呼啸而去。然而姜维并未松口气，紧接着第二支箭向他袭来。

按理说这么短的时间内连射两箭，此人箭法了得，若是对上别人，恐怕早已被射下马去。只是姜维毕竟征战多年，这样的亏也吃过，这次便长了一智，早有预料，一翻手腕，居然抓了第二支箭，反手扔了回去。

那小将未曾预料，虽然未被投中要害，还是滚下马来。姜维拨马一枪，刺中那人胳膊，却还是被躲了过去。

那人在地上翻滚几下，站起身来，口中喃喃道：“竟让他躲过了……”

这声音终于唤起了姜维的记忆，他微微一皱眉，停了手中即将刺出去的枪。

“你……你可是段谷救我一命的恩人？”姜维惊道。

对方冷冷一笑：“何曾有恩？不过是不想亏欠你罢了。”

说罢那人捡起地上的刀，一跃而起两丈有余，猛扑向姜维。姜维猝不及防，差点被扑下马来。

而那张记忆中的面孔，瞬间清晰起来——

段谷一役，汉军损兵折将，姜维自己差点也身死于敌人的埋伏之中。好在他早有准备，刚一进入埋伏圈，便弃马而走，挑小道杂草丛生处藏身，一时间也没被发现。

然而段谷只有一个出口，已经被魏军堵死，又与山谷中放起大火。热浪翻滚，姜维一时难以脱身，火势太猛，他竟然迷失了方向。

好不容易找到一处烟火稀少之地，刚想喘口气，忽然眼前闪出一人，手中长刀，身上一副普通魏军军士长模样的盔甲，满脸的血和泥土，看不清面孔。

虽然如此，只观此人气度，也远非普通军士长可比。姜维皱了皱眉，直觉告诉他，来人武艺不差，恐怕这一下难以脱身了。

姜维从腰间抽出剑来，对方却没什么反应，只是死死盯着他。

“你可是……蜀寇将领……姜维？”

姜维略有些吃惊，第一反应是挥剑刺去，对方闪身躲开，提刀架住姜维攻击。

“看起来是了。”

姜维不答话，面沉似水，盘算着如何杀死此人，或者至少从他手下逃脱。

“若杀了你，便是大功一件。”那人冷冷道，“不过……”

“凭你毛头小子，杀我恐怕还太早。”姜维从他声音判断，此人不过二十几岁，最多不会超过三十。这样年轻气盛的小伙子在战场上见得多了，勇敢和武艺都不差，然而缺了一股老成持重的劲儿。

“不过我不想杀你。”

姜维一愣。

“想脱身的话，跟我走。”那人挥了挥手，头也不回，向着一处草木茂盛之处便去。姜维一时间不知如何是好，愣在原地。

背后火势愈发猛烈，炽热被浓烟携卷着，直逼而来，姜维看见面前之人停了脚步，回头向他看去。

“我说不杀你，便说到做到。”

“你为何助我脱身？”

“你跟我走便是。若是不愿，便死在这火里，不是我的责任。”

对方语气冰冷，眼中似有恨意，极不情愿帮自己的样子。姜维也搞不懂事情的来由始末，只是此时此刻生死关头，由不得犹豫。

“我跟你走。”

左右不过一死，倒不如冒险试试看。姜维深一脚浅一脚跟着那年轻人走出了几里地，逐渐天黑下来了，段谷之中火光尤盛，也逐渐看不到了。

“我以为你要带我的人头去请功呢。”

“我倒是希望如此。”

“却又为何助我？”

那人停了脚步，猛地转身。满脸血水汗水的脸微微有些扭曲。

“这样我便不欠你的了。”

这话让姜维微微一愣。

“我们……可曾见过面？”

“不曾。”

那语气斩钉截铁，甚至有些赌咒发誓的感觉。

“既如此，此言何意？”

“你走吧。这里往西，便可以逃出段谷，之后你是死是活，便看造化了。”

“虽然我不知你意图，但你既然救我，便是恩人。可否知晓名姓？来日若再得相见，必将报答。”

“不必了。”那人转身，“一命换一命，已经报答过了。”

姜维无言，完全不晓得此人话语中的含义，只能看着他的背影消失在逐渐笼罩住旷野的夜色里。

姜维的枪尖顶在对方脖子上，那年轻将领只是冷笑，毫不畏惧，挥手投出手中长刀。姜维毫无防范，往后一躲，不觉跌下马来。那人飞身上前，抓了姜维的枪头便往回抢。姜维反手死死攥住枪杆，两人滚在尘土里开始拔河起来。

“当年放我生路，今日却如同仇家，你到底是何用意？”

“你我已经互不亏欠，战场之上，本就是仇家。今日若得了你的人头，便是我首功一件。”

两下一用力，枪杆咔嚓一声断了开来。那人拿了枪头，又长出一尺，本就有利，姜维用木杆且战且退——不得不说，对方武艺确实惊人。姜维向来惯于马战，如今失了战马，方才觉得力不从心。

对方不知何时捡起了丢失的刀，姜维知道自己身处不利，好在己方军士都在不远处厮杀——然而对方却不给他喘息之机，只是一错神之间，那枪头呼啸着，从空中飞向他的胸口。

姜维往后跳了半步，闪身躲过。枪头稳稳扎在地上，力道惊人。

紧接着带着风的刀刃劈头而下。姜维用手中木杆挡住，咔嚓一声，折了大半。

二人目光相对之时，姜维没来由地打了个寒颤——他仿佛看到了年轻时候的自己，那般雄心勃勃的狂劲，在那年轻人眼中尽显无疑。

向来对方已经十拿九稳地觉得，他必可取姜维首级了。

“我若是死在你手上，至少请让我知道是谁杀了我。”姜维退后一步，低声道。

“还是不知道的好。”那人冷冷道，力道加了几分，随即低声嘟囔了一句：“我宁愿一无所知。”

枪杆在手里断开，但那一瞬间，敌将的犹豫却被姜维看了个一分不差。虽然不知由来何处，姜维知道，这是自己难得的一线生机。

生死攸关的战场，到了最后关头，便要看谁更狠那么一点。

当年他的心肠，也就是冷了那么一寸——在百般犹豫之后，还是选择了回头不顾。

眼角有些刺痛。姜维用脚踢起地上的枪头，在对方猝不及防之时，刺入了那柔软的咽喉。

他忽然觉得自己明白了事情的缘由，只是他已经没有时间来考虑，如果自己早一点知道，是不是一切会变得很不一样。

“娘亲……祖母，孩儿……”

年轻的敌将倒在脚边，眼睛还大睁着，半张着的嘴里含着他没说完的话。

“祖母……”姜维皱起了眉头，一把抓了那人的盔甲，把他提了起来。

然而那心脏已经止住了跳动。

喊杀声逐渐融入模糊的背景里，姜维看着眼前那张熟悉的脸，他仍旧能看到年轻的自己，在收到母亲的来信时强忍眼泪的模样。

母亲在信中提到，自己未谋面的儿子已经一岁，聪明伶俐，十分可爱。他的手里攥着随信寄来的当归，心里想着家人因为自己投汉所受的苦楚，只觉得头皮一跳一跳的疼。

那疼痛终于被他深埋于胸，深埋于回信那十六个字里。

直到今日。

泪水无知无觉地流下来。身后有脚步响起。

“魏军已经退了。”

“伯恭……”姜维转过身来，见张翼走上前来，低头看着地上的尸体。

“这人倒有点眼熟呢。”

“像你认识的人，对吧？”

张翼点点头。

“嗯，我也觉得像。”姜维拍拍他的肩膀，偷偷摸了一把眼泪，“等给将士们收尸的时候，也一并把他葬了吧。”


End file.
